Hailstorm Armor Reeze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20286 |no = 1085 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 27 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |normal_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 35, 10, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 32, 36, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 32, 10, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 31, 10, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 12, 16, 20, 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 24, 9, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = During the battle against the gods, Reeze's friends came to her rescue. However, they each began falling one by one in battle as she cursed her own powerlessness. At that moment, a gate towards another world opened, bringing with it a curious object. This object had the ability to change Reeze into one of the Six Armors, and had actually been sent by her older brother. It was then when Reeze decided to abandon her humanity to gain the Armors' power. Once the battle was over, it is said that all that was left beside her was an immobile mechanical doll. |summon = My brother, he... No. It won't change anything. It was me who wanted this power... |fusion = I can't feel pain anymore... That fills me with great sadness... Please tell me what I should do... |evolution = My name is Reeze... No. 3 of Reis's Six Armors... A human and Armor hybrid... | hp_base = 5495 |atk_base = 1810 |def_base = 1521 |rec_base = 1446 | hp_lord = 6702 |atk_lord = 2421 |def_lord = 2176 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 7594 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 2659 |def_breaker = 1938 |atk_guardian = 2183 |def_guardian = 2414 |rec_guardian = 1881 |def_oracle = 2057 | hp_oracle = 6345 |rec_oracle = 2357 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Eternal Star Life |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, recovers HP each turn & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Heal 700-1000 + 10% Rec & fills 3-4 BC |lstype = Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Hail Dissolution |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable Paralysis, Sick, adds Paralysis, Sick effects to attack & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 45% chance for instant infliction, 10% chance to inflict Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Sick |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Unleashed Armor: Rift Rise |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |sbbnote = 200% boost & 50% Rec to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Terminus Ad Quem |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, removes all status ailments & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 50% chance to activate |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = To the Unlonely |esitem = Reeze's Armor |esdescription = Adds status ailment negation effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 20% boost to all parameters when Reeze's Armor is equipped |evofrom = 20285 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}